One-Eyed Beauty
by BnNBnN
Summary: A huge accident leaves the young girl with all scars hidden except one: an eyepatch covering one of her beautiful eyes. As a young orphan, she meets a young boy who offered to help her find her kitty. That small meeting links the two together to gradually form a sweet, warm love between them. A sweet fluff with drama intertwined to create a cute romance


**YOOOO~ How are you guys doing? :D This is my first one-shot, so I hope that you all will like. Please enjoy reading it and check out the AN at the bottom after!**

 **CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT TO CLAMP :D**

* * *

She ran hurriedly down the road while shouting his name. Streams ran down her cheeks as she desperately looked everywhere. She prayed that he would come back to her or she wouldn't know what to do. He was her only friend after her whole family passed away from a car accident. She only barely survived and he was the one being who kept her going after being depressed for several months in the orphanage.

"Kero!" She screamed down an alleyway. A few frightened crows cawed at her noisily before flying away. She panted and rested her hand briefly on her knees as she leaned forward. It wasn't long before more tears joined their brethren on her cheeks.

A young boy with clothes all outlined with dirt saw the girl crying in a small alleyway. After a little hesitation, he slowly approached her. "Hey," he softly prodded, "Are you ok?"

The girl shook her head no violently and tried to swallow back her tears. The boy gulped back a gasp when he saw her face. The girl didn't even notice his surprise when he finally saw her face clearly for the first time in the light of a nearby lamppost.

"My kitten Kero ran away from the orphanage when Ms. Celia left the door open," she sniffed. The boy ripped his gaze off of her eyepatch when he realized the situation.

"Your kitten ran away?"he asked in all boyish seriousness.

The girl nodded frantically. In her hysteria, she didn't bother being polite to him. "Yes!"she shouted exasperatedly.

"Alright, let's look for him. What does he look like?"

"He has golden fur and orange eyes that are like the sun."

The boy paused at the interesting description but pressed forward. "Does he go out often?"

"No."

The boy thought deeply on this matter before snapping his fingers. "Then lead me to your house. Your kitten shouldn't have gone too far." Quickly, the girl lead him to the orphanage and within the hour, they found the feline peacefully sleeping under a tree. The girl tackled him with relieved eyes. "Keroberus! I thought I would never see you again!"she bawled. The kitten struggled against his owner but gave up. When it turned its small head at the boy, the boy's amber eyes widened. Its eyes were really like the sun as its fiery,intelligent, orange eyes scrutinized the boy's.

"Thank you so much for helping me find him!" The girl exclaimed happily. She beamed at him and the boy found himself blushing.

"You're welcome," he shyly said as he ran a hand through his hair. That made his hair messier, so the girl giggled. "My name is Sakura." She smiled happily at him and he felt proud and glad that he made her smile by helping her find her cat.

"My name is Syaoran."

* * *

The two quickly became friends and were pleasantly surprised when they were in the same grade same class the next year in elementary school. Syaoran had just recently moved to Tomoeda from Hong Kong due to family issues; Sakura sometimes teased him about his accent.

Years passed as the friendship grew even stronger. They went to each other about everything and supported each bond was the strongest but did it only stop at friendship? Or did it cross the line into something more?

* * *

"Yo Sakura!" He slung an arm around her neck and gave her his infamous grin. She swore she heard the nearby girls sighing from his handsome rugged look as they walked home.

She wrinkled her nose as she shoved him away from her. "Ewww... You stink!" He just laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets. His sports bag was slung over his shoulder and a soccer ball was threatening to fall from his head.

"What? I just finished practice. You expected me to smell like rainbows and sunshine?"

She made a face and it was hard for him to resist smiling. He knew that if he kept on making fun of her, she would pay it back tenfold. He learned it the hard way ten years ago.

"So what did you think of my performance this time in practice?"he asked nonchalantly. This time, Sakura grinned like mad. It had been a tradition for her to always stay behind and watch his practices and critique him. Even if they had gotten into a fight, it was a silent agreement to always stay behind and watch each other's practices. The same with Syaoran whenever Sakura had track or cheerleading.

"It was hilarious when Takashi tripped you. You were _so_ surprised. That look on your face was priceless!" She broke into fits of laughter and although he scowled at first, he gave in and started to chuckle with her as well. But then a curious thought popped into his head. "What if I had gotten hurt?" She merely rolled her eye and nudged him in the ribs.

"That's an easy question. I would shove all of those fan girls away from you so you could breathe. Those girls would do anything to help their crush."

He smirked and when she noticed, she just sighed. "I just stroked your ego didn't I?" He smirked again. She just scoffed, "Whatever."

"Hey how's the yellow stuffed cat doing?"he asked.

"Don't make fun of Kero! And he's doing perfectly fine thank you!"

"Still fat?"

"Hey!"

"You've got to admit that Kero isn't a kitten anymore Sakura,"he teased.

The two continued to bicker as they walked down the sidewalk when Sakura saw a shadow behind them. Chills ran down her spine when she continued to see it trail behind them.

"See you tomorrow Sak,"a deep voice interrupted her thoughts. Her head swirled around to meet Syaoran's confused and slightly suspicious gaze. "Anything wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled cheerfully at him. "Nope!" Her fingers subconsciously fingered her eyepatch and although Sakura didn't realize her actions, Syaoran most certainly did.

He had a pretty good guess and felt dread piercing his heart but if he mentioned anything, she would be extremely upset claiming that she could take care of herself. He believed her of course, but didn't trust some of their classmates. He glanced behind them but saw nothing so he vowed to be at her side at every moment tomorrow.

"Syaoran?" She poked his arm which effectively snapped him out of mind.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Tomorrow came but it found a lonely Sakura with a frown marring her beautiful face at the intersection of roads that she and Syaoran would also meet at. Yet he was already 10 minutes late. It was strange; usually she was the one late to meet up, not him. Her frown deepened and she waited five more minutes. But he was still not in sight.

Not daring to risk being late, she slowly trekked up the hill. She still expected to see a red faced teen running up to her sprouting apologies, but she made it to school with no such occurrence.

She opened her foot locker and muffled a gasp although her beautiful emerald eye widened. Her foot locker was trashed with crumpled pieces of paper written on in red ink. She could read it clear enough without opening the notes.

 _"Stay away from Syaoran you slut!"_

 _"Bitch!"_

 _"Freaky one eyed"_

 _"Why does Syaoran like such a freaky bitch!"_

She quickly changed shoes and slammed the locker door with the hate notes inside. There had to be more than twenty, but she stopped after reading the fourth one. She would never admit it out loud, but she silently agreed with the last one.

Why would Syaoran even hang out with a girl who wears an eyepatch due to a childhood accident and trauma? She had thought that the notes had stopped coming since last fall when Syaoran made a show of never bullying or making fun of her when he punched a senior.

But why all of a sudden are they coming back again? She swallowed up her insecurities and tried as proudly as she could to walk down the halls that were full of heated glares from females. She had to make sure Syaoran never finds out about those notes or she feared that he'll go to drastic lengths.

He was lucky last time since the senior was in the wrong for bullying her; Syaoran had only gotten a severe warning and a week of detention. What if he was to get suspended or expelled this time?

She sat down quietly and looked out of the window. She tried to ponder about other things. She was stronger than this. She was used to the bullying by now.

Besides, she had more pressing concerns anyway like how she would take care of herself after she turns eighteen. The orphanage doesn't allow teens the age eighteen and over to stay no matter what. She tried a few part-time jobs but few actually even considered hiring her due to her facial appearance.

She had money in her account from her parents' death as well as Touya's inheritance she had received instead. Due to her father's fame and high pay as well as her mother's modeling pay, she had fairly a lot of money. Not to mention Touya's inheritance. But she had not once touched the money.

She made it well on her own money and would continue to do so. She felt immense guilt and was always uncomfortable about the large sum in the bank account. It was almost like stealing. Like she traded in their lives for money even though that wasn't the case. Besides, she thought as the teacher came into the room and began doing attendance, she lived pretty well so far on her own. She'll manage to live on her own in a month when she turns eighteen.

Finally homeroom was over as Mr. Terada left the room. The class immediately started to chat with each other, but she still felt worried when Syaoran still hadn't come to school yet. His seat behind her was still empty.

"Hey!" A loud voice called out to which she ignored. It was probably meant for someone else since no one talked to her at all in school besides Syaoran.

"I said hey!" A hand roughly grabbed her shoulder. Grimacing, she peered up and saw a group of girls. Five at least. Most likely about ten girls swarming around her seat. She didn't know them, so they must have been from another class.

"Yes?" Sakura politely answered, making a few of the girl sneer at her.

"Come with us for a second." They roughly dragged her out of her seat and led her to the door. Few of the students noticed this exchange but did nothing. A navy haired boy was one of those to notice and was the only one to stop the group. "Hey girls. I don't think she wants to go with you."

A girl who must have been the leader frowned at him before turning her nose away from him as she continued to lead the group. "Please mind your own business Eriol. We're just going to have a informative chat with her. Nothing bad about it right?" The sharp tone from her voice obviously extruded a bit of menace that made the boy bite his lip.

Sakura sneaked a peek at the brave boy who stood up for her or at least tried. It was one of Syaoran's best friends Eriol. All she saw was his worried glance before someone slammed the door closed.

They led her to a fairly area behind the school outside. Someone pushed her and her shoulder harshly slammed onto the wall. Silently, she raised her head to look up at them. The leader stepped forward.

"Bitch," she hissed as she pushed Sakura's head down with her iron grip to face the ground. "Don't you dare glare at us. Actually, don't even raise your eyes because that;s quite disrespectful. I don't think you understand your position here."

Sakura heard a few giggles in the background as well as the swooshing sound of liquid in a bucket.

"Don't think you're so cool and awesome because you're hanging around Syaoran. He's just pitying you because of your hideous ugly face. _Seriously._ Why would he even hang around you anyways?"she scoffed. Sakura stayed silent while trying her best to steel her heart and mind. She heard the leader smirk.

"Kaio. Bucket."

The girl Kaio gave the leader something heavy because Sakura heard the leader grunt. "Don't hate us you ugly slut. You just get what you deserve." That was the last thing she heard from her before she heard the swooshing sound of liquid and the sticky paint staining all over her.

Sakura stood there with bright red paint dripping from her. She thought she heard a few gasps, but merely ignored it. The leader laughed and soon her little cronies followed.

"That's what you get bitch. I don't want you anywhere near Syaoran any longer. You've been tiring him enough and ruining his reputation and chance to be one of the most popular guys in our school. If you actually care about him, stay away from him. _Freak_." She spat at her feet before turning on her heel and walking away. The rest of the girls followed, leaving Sakura drenched in paint behind.

Wordlessly, she slowly moved. Bright red footprints led to the girls' gym lockers. She stripped and hopped into the nearest shower and blasted the water on. She stood there standing with the hot water mingling with her tears.

Slowly, she rinsed her body and watched as red water went down the drain before washing her school uniform as well. But it must have been acrylic paint mixed a little with water because no matter how hard she tried, the paint wouldn't come off the usually pure white fabric. Of course that girl had to choose the color that never comes off, Sakura internally sighed.

Groaning from frustration, she opened her locker and was grateful that she left a full set of underwear behind just in case. She dressed in her gym jersey and stuffed her school uniform in the locker. She'll get them later.

Since everything was done, it was time to get back to class. She took her time walking up the stairs, cleaning up the red footprints as she did. It must have been three hours since homeroom ended with Mr. Terada now teaching math.

He frowned at her late tardy but his frown turned into one of confusion when he noticed her jersey. She was wearing her uniform this morning so why...? He opened his mouth to ask her reason for being late when the bell rang.

"Ms. Kinomoto? A word please. Class is dismissed for lunch." Everyone started to chat about random things while getting out their lunches although all of their eyes were glued to the girl in her jersey. Sakura unemotionally walked over to her teacher. She mentally noted that Syaoran still wasn't here.

"Ms. Kinomoto-" Mr. Terada began before noticing the curious gazes from his other students. "Let's talk outside in the hall." She nodded and silently stood there as the teacher closed the door.

"Now, Ms. Kinomoto, can you give me a reason as to why you were late today?" Silence was her only response. He tried a different method. "Is there anything troubling that you wish to tell me?" Still no answer. He held a worried frown. Sakura was one of his students with the most potential in the class despite her slightly average grades. If she only put her mind to it, she could go beyond far to achieve great things. As her homeroom teacher, Mr. Terada knew about her problems regarding the orphanage, so he took a guess.

"Is it about the orphanage?"he asked hopefully. This time there was a response even though she only just shook her head no. He sighed. He couldn't help if she wasn't willing to let him.

"If you need my help, please just ask. I'm here as your teacher. It's my job to help you." He patted her shoulder when she nodded. "Go eat lunch now. You must be famished." He turned on his heel to go to the staff room while Sakura stood there.

Instead of going back into the classroom to eat, she turned around and headed for the roof. Only the student with the highest grades had access to the roof and that was currently Syaoran. He told her long ago where he hid the key in case she needed it as she pulled it out from a very small unnoticeable crevice.

A cool breeze hit her face making her smile for the first time today. The roof was only hers and Syaoran's. No one else was allowed. She sighed. She missed his presence and his laughter.

Where was he anyway? He rarely gets sick. Perhaps his mother in Hong Kong requested him. That wasn't rare since he was the heir to a multimillion dollar company.

But it wasn't common either since his mother wished for him to have a normal childhood. After a while of gazing up at the sky, the warning bell rang. She frowned. She dreaded for class to start. All she wanted was to go curl up in bed and sleep for a long, long time.

Groaning, she reluctantly got up. The rest of the day was full of trouble, most likely from the earlier female bullies. Someone tripped her down the stairs and she was lucky enough to have caught her balance at the last moment. Her stuff was slowly being stolen. Her desk was full of trash and drawn on. Someone tried to push her to the floor. Someone aimed at her violently with a ball during gym.

The list was endless and she wanted nothing more to retaliate back ten fold. But Syaoran's words rang in her head. _"Don't give them the joy of seeing you suffer. Ignore it and when the time is right, strike back."_ So gathering as much of her dignity she had left, she proudly went about her day as if nothing was wrong. As if she hadn't seen Eriol sending her worried glances every now and then.

A week flew by with no Syaoran appearing at school. The girl bully group, whom she called the "Nothings" since it seemed as if they had nothing else to do except bother her and squeal about their absolutely favorite guy Syaoran, confronted her four times already since the first time.

Eriol had once tried to stop them for her, but she begged him not to get involved because she feared for him and with his involvement, some of the pranks had gotten worse.

The girls demanded her to tell them where on earth he was and to scream at her that she was lying when Sakura had responded by saying she didn't know as well. They were furious that she had always been besides Syaoran and that she was one of the few girls who he was friendly with. So the pranks started getting worse and more dangerous.

Sakura was at her wits end by Friday. "I told you that I have no clue!"she finally snapped back at the leader whose name she found out was Loahi.

"Don't screw with me bitch!"Loahi sneered.

This time, her cronies weren't there. Most of them ditched Loahi after getting sick of tormenting Sakura and the two that remained was ordered to stay in the classroom to wait. The two arguing girls were beginning to make a scene in the field in front of the school. Soon a crowd was formed around them to see who would win.

"I'm not lying! Stop being a coward and stop bothering me!"Sakura screamed.

"Why you little-" In a moment of rage and unleashed anger, Loahi roughly pushed Sakura.

She cried out and the people behind her quickly dodged the flailing girl. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw the marble statue behind her coming towards her fast. There was a sickening crack as her body slammed into the marble and her head lurched back. It crashed into the cutting edge of the statute. She shrieked from pain before her body went limp. Her eyes began to see black. But before she fainted from the excruciating pain, she thought she had heard the screeching of tires and a loud panicked yell. "Sakura!" Then she saw black.

Syaoran forcefully pushed the door open and jumped out of the moving car when he saw a tall girl push Sakura. He had seen when her body was thrown back and as it slammed into the statue. "Sakura!" He yelled as his eyes were wide with extreme worry and extreme fury. He saw her green eye lazily open, then shut.

"No!" He roughly shoved the students away and broke through the crowd. The other students snapped out of their frozen states. A few ran for the teachers while a few quickly called for the ambulance.

"Sakura! Stay with me!" He desperately cried he cradled her head on his lap. He felt something warm and when his hands moved away from her head, he saw red liquid on his fingertips. Dread coursed through his veins and it wasn't long until rage followed.

"You will later be hearing from me,"he quietly hissed to Loahi. Then venom was apparent and the girl snapped out of her shock. Tears sprung in her hazel eyes as she started to tremble. "I-It wasn't just me! Sh-She pushed me too!"she shrieked as she lied, but no one was paying attention to her any longer.

Slowly, a pool of blood began to drench his pants and shirt. Blood was slowly marking its territory on the cement in bright red streams. His eyes were still full of worry and terror as he watched Sakura being taken onto the ambulance. His former suit jacket was tossed to the ground since it was almost drenched in blood. His pants weren't in any better shape.

Mr. Terada and Ms. Mizuki arrived a little before the ambulance did. His homeroom teacher hopped into the ambulance while Ms. Mizuki was left behind to clean up the site. "Everyone!"she shouted. "Please remain calm and I want all of you to keep quiet about what happened until I know everything about what happened. I do not want a single word about this incident to reach my ears from any of you."

The female nurse was usually kind and calm and it was rare to see a different side of her. Compared to the usual Ms. Mizuki, this side was simply terrifying. All of the students nodded and began to disperse.

"Ms. Ogino Loahi and Mr. Li Syaoran! I want to speak with both of you!" He stifled a groan and held his rage in his eyes instead. He wanted nothing else but to be by Sakura's side at this moment. But he knew better than to test the clinic nurse. He practically stomped his way to her, startling a nervous Loahi. Ms. Mizuki narrowed her eyes at the two.

"What happened?"

"She pushed me so-"Loahi frantically began before Syaoran coldly cut her off.

"I just arrived back from Hong Kong and I came to school to talk to Sakura for a bit when I saw Loahi pushing Sakura towards the statue."

The teacher nodded. "That's why Mr. Hiragazawa told me as well."

His eyes widened with disbelief. "Eriol?"

"Yes and he told me other things as well..."she trailed off. Her eyes traveled over to the guilty girl who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"About Sakura? What did he say?"he asked quickly.

Something about this situation was off. Ogino Loahi was one of the most popular girls known for her beauty. Why would she and Sakura get into a fight? For all he knew, they never once spoken to each other.

But the young nurse ignored his demands and instead told him, "I think you should hurry to Ms. Kinomoto's side Mr. Li, instead of standing around here." He flinched from her words and nodded violently. Her blood still felt warm on his thighs. " Do you know which hospital she went to?"he frantically asked.

"Tomoeda is a small city and there's only two hospitals. I believe one is only fifteen minutes away from here."

He didn't need anything else as his body raced back to the limo. Wei was still loyally waiting for him there. "Nearest hospital?"the old man asked. Syaoran slammed the door and nodded. The limo quickly drove away.

Syaoran quickly took out his phone and turned it on. He had been in Hong Kong the whole week because his family's company was carrying out a major operation and his mother thought it would be beneficial for him to be there to learn more about how to handle signing contracts to partner up with another company.

At the time, his mother had his phone confiscated in order for him to concentrate fully; he was upset when she did so, but he was also incredibly busy all day and night that when he had any free time, he used it to nap. He wanted to at least let Sakura know, but there was no way he could contact her when he was also put under surveillance.

The only reason he was back in Japan was to personally explain to the teachers that he needed to stay in Hong Kong for a while longer and gather all of his schoolwork that he had missed. He was planning to visit Sakura later in the day; he was definitely caught off guard as well as furious to arrive at a totally different scene than he had planned.

His phone lit up and was immediately flooded with unread messages and emails. Some were from Takashi asking where the hell he was and that the captain needed to return in order for the team to play well in the upcoming games.

Majority were from Sakura asking him where he was, how was he doing, complaints about school, and how she wished he was back home. Although the messages were saddening, a small smile made its way to his lips as he read her sweet, heartwarming messages.

But soon, his eyes caught a few other messages that were from Eriol. His fingers tapped on the older ones and became quickly shocked at the news his best friend grimly delivered. Loahi and her circle had been bullying Sakura the whole week and although Eriol tried to fight them off, he was worried that him being involved will only make the bullying worse. He had once confronted the group to stop it, but according to Sakura when Eriol had spoken to her, the bullying had only gotten worse. In the most recent message, Eriol had written that he wished Syaoran would return and set things right again.

The limo was nearing the hospital and Syaoran roughly ran a hand over his face while stuffing his phone back into his pockets. He'll set things right and make sure that Loahi or any other person will not hurt Sakura again.

Suddenly his mind flashed back to the scene where her broken body laid and he felt the coldness and stickiness of her dried blood on his clothes. Fear again thickly coated his heart and throat as he asked where Sakura's room was. The nurse looked the name up and smiled robotically at him."Room 403."

He hurried up the room while his imagination danced around. What if her whole body was wrapped in bandages? What if there's something seriously wrong? What if she needs to go to surgery because she broke something vital?

What if she hated him...for not being there when she needed him most?

He wouldn't be able to bear it if Sakura hated him. He loved her smiles. He loved her laughter. He loved how she glowed. He loved her courage and bravery. He loved her kindness. He loved every part of her. He loved her.

His hand rested on the knob, his body trembling both from fear and exhaustion. Then ever so slightly, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Evening sun rays showered him, momentarily blinding him. His eyes quickly adjusted and he closed the door.

Silently, his feet shuffled towards the bed. His hands gently grasped her. His heart sang of relief; he saw no pain on her face.

"Sakura," he murmured. She was still sleeping and her eyepatch was nowhere in sight. Her head was wrapped in bandages. Her torso was also most likely to be wrapped as well; he saw blood drenching her shirt earlier when the men carried her into the ambulance. He lightly brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"You're alright..." He sank down on a chair nearby and grasped her hand tighter. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..."

Her hand twitched and immediately he sprang up. Her emerald green eyes stared back at him. "What are you sorry for?"she croaked. He was taken back and stopped trying to fetch a cup of water for her when she asked him that question.

"Because," he mumbled. His hands dropped to his side and he glanced at her sadly. "I wasn't there when you needed me most."

"You won't always be there to protect me."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't Syaoran. That's what my brother last said to me before he died."

The tension was thick and the two continued to stare at one another before he sighed. "You're still not over it. It's been ten years already. It's time to move on."

"Even if I want to, my heart will not listen nor do what I always want." He walked over towards her and sat down on the chair again. He gripped her hand. "You need to accept the past Sakura. Things change and time moves on. You've grown into a beautiful young woman, yet your heart is still that of a seven year old's. Look. You don't even need your eyepatch anymore. yet you

still wear one for the last nine years. Your left eye healed perfectly years ago."

She blinked back at him unemotionally.

"Please. Accept what happened and move on. It's not your fault. Please," he softly urged.

"But only if I hadn't thrown a tantrum that day, then they would still be alive. All because I wanted a stupid new set of rollerblades for my birthday. If I hadn't gotten whiny, then they wouldn't have died in the car crash. Or at least, it would have been better if I died instead of them."

He suddenly let go of her hand and cupped her cheeks. His eyes were burning and they were full of fear and fury. "Don't you _ever_ say that again," he warned her quietly. "Don't you ever say that you wished you would have died instead."

"But only if I-"

"Stop it!"he roared.

Terrified, Sakura fell silent. When he saw the timidness in her eyes, he sighed. "Look," he began much softer this time. "You're still alive now. Consider it as a blessing. Your family is watching over you and I'm sure they wouldn't want you to suffer like this."

Tears welled up in her eyes before they streamed down her cheeks. "It's alright now Sakura. I promise that I'll never leave you behind." From those words, the dam broke and now tears were freely flowing down as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her gently,careful of her wounds, and patted her head.

"I promise," he repeated. Slowly, her sobs subsided and was reduced to occasional sniffs and hiccups. "Feeling any better?" She nodded making him smile in relief.

"Thanks for being here with me Syaoran. I-I don't know what I would have done,"she admitted.

Syaoran chuckled. "You're welcome. Anything for you." He saw her making a face and raised his eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Why are you always doing so much for me?"

And at that he fell silent before kissing her head. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Because I love you. Is it a crime to do anything for the one you love?" He laughed at her stunned expression and ruffled her hair. "Let me go get you a cup of water. You must be thirsty." He made a move to get up but crashed back down onto his seat when Sakura yanked his dress shirt down. "Sakura?"

"It's not fair if you have a chance to confess and not let me a chance to say something back," she pouted. His heart began to beat faster and his lips were suddenly dry.

"W-W-What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I love you too idiot although sometimes I don't know why,"she added at the end cheekily. He fell silent, not daring to believe his ears. "Wha-"he began before he was forced to be silent as he felt her warm lips smashing onto his. She pulled back with a smirk and released her grip from his collar.

"Sometimes you're just so slow even if you have the highest grades." She giggled at his bizarre expression. Then he realized with a playful growl that she was making fun of him and got sweet revenge by catching her off guard as he kissed her first this time. They parted and she grinned brightly up at him. "I don't think I say this enough, but thanks for being here with me Syaoran."

"Of course." He sent her his infamous, arrogant smirk. "Don't expect anything less from _me_."

"But I think if we are to start dating," she said slowly as she played with his large, warm hand "You need a lesson on how to be a bit less arrogant and cocky."

The young senior pretended to be insulted. "Excuse me? I think I'm exactly perfect thank you very much. Plus, it's one of my best traits!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his antics. She fell silent and Syaoran had a small inkling of what she was thinking about.

"Hey," he murmured softly.

"I don't think I'll ever forget that day," she mumbled back "I lost three family members in one night you know?"

He cupped her cheek and stared deeply into her bright eyes, but saw no traces of tears. "Sakura?"

"But I think,"she started. Sakura licked her lips before continuing, "I think it's time for me to move on. You're right. Ten years has been a long time. I need to be at peace soon for them at the very least."

Syaoran smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I think you're off to a great start already."

* * *

 **YAY! Happy ending right? :D I hope you enjoyed this one-shot cuz it was interesting for me to write about it. Just a short fic with a light plot where Sakura is still in the process of healing which takes time. Some people heal quickly, while for others, it's a huge struggle. And it's important to note this because everyone is different and gets affected differently as well. But it's also important to not hold onto the past for too long because the future holds many possibilities for us.**

 **So yeah yeah, that was a quick preachin there :D I hope you liked/loved/approved of this short fic.**

PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW AND LEMME KNOW HOW YOU ALL FELT ABOUT THIS! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT GREATLY!

Also, I have another fic going on called _Disaster Engagment_ and I began it a few years back so the beginning is kinda shaky I admit. But for the more recent chapters, I would like to say that there's a huge improvement in both grammar and plot :D Please check it out~

 **That's it folks. I hoped you enjoyed this and thanks for reading as always~**

 **BakonekoNeki out.**

 **-BnN**


End file.
